Forget to Hate me
by Nightrave1726
Summary: Riley Jackson, or Shadow as people call her loves to play Legend of Zelda. But when a mysterious force makes her disappear into Hyrule, she meets Link and the gang, but there are many dangers ahead of her. Monsters, An evil warlock trying to kill her, and a Hero of time hating her guts. When the goddesses favor her for some reason it just makes Link hate her more. Can she survive?


**Ok! First chapter to another story this is good!**

**Link: why am I here again?**

**Your to say the disclaimer!**

**Link: uhm ok?**

**DISCLAIMER: NIGHTRAVE1726 OWNS NOTHING!**

**Allonsy!  
**

"Crap!" A young Raven haired girl cried as her TV beeped telling her that she died once again. Her Blue eyes scanned the TV until she found the 'A' button and clicked it to start over again. The Tv started up again and the game reset to where she died.

As the raven's hands sped to control her character sweat began to fall down her pale forehead.

After hours of playing she finally finished the last battle. "Yes!" She yelled while pumping her fists in the air. She lay down on her blue beaniebag chair and sighed. The raven girl smiled to herself as she congratulated herself for finishing her favorite game for the 7th time. That game was The Legend of Zelda. And that girl was Shadow Jackson. Shadow, Of course was a nickname. Her real name was Riley Jackson, but everyone called her Shadow. She would always just fade into the background. Although her parents named her they even preferred to call her Shadow. It just seemed to suit her. She had midnight black hair that went to her waist and almost white skin. She had sky blue eyes, but one was usually covered by her bangs. Right now she wore a black shirt that had sleeves that were cut at her elbows and black shorts.

Shadow's eyes grew heavy as she looked at the time. 1:00 Am. She yawned and didn't even have the strength to turn the TV off as she closed her eyes.

"_Is she ready?"_

"_She has to be. Or else all of Hyrule will be lost forever."_

"_I understand, but how will she react? She wouldn't even know who she is yet!"_

"_We must have faith sisters."_

~Shadow~

Stupid birds. Stupid ground. Stupid- wait ground? I opened my eyes and gasped. This wasn't my room! Hell this wasn't even my house! This was a place with green meadows and blue waters and forests! Defiantly not Virginia! Oh my god I'm in Hyrule!

~Link~

I was taking Epona to the lake nearby when I heard something rustling in the bushes. I grabbed my sword and turned around. Epona whinnied and walked over to the bushes. Then out popped a girl. …. What the hell?

I pointed my sword in her direction. She looked harmless, but you can never be too sure. She turned towards me and gasped. Then she backed away. Epona neighed and nudged her head to the girl's chest. Weird. Normally Epona hates people. The strange girl petted Epona's head and calmed down. "Who are you?" I asked.

She turned to me. She had Black hair in a low ponytail and really white skin. She wore a black shirt and black shorts. But the strangest thing about her was her eyes. One was sky blue, but the other was covered by her hair. As if she was hiding something.

"Your Link." I heard. My ears perked up. "How do you know that?" I demanded. She stepped back again. "You're the hero of time Link. But that's impossible." She said with her eyes widening.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

She finally looked my in the eyes.

"My name is Shadow."

~Shadow~  
Ok just an FYI Link is SO much hotter in real life. I so wanted to fangirl right now, but I had to be cool. I needed to get him to trust me and get me the hell out of this place! I mean I've always wanted to come to Hyrule, but seriously! At least I should have some Rupees or some clothes or something!

Link glared at me.

"How did you know I was the Hero of time?" He asked me suspiciously.

Crap. Busted! I blinked. Think Shadow THINK! "Uhm I heard of the legends?" It came out like a question. Nice one idiot. Link didn't seem to believe me. "Don't believe her Link!" A squeaky voice called out from under his hat. Then a blue light flew over to me. "I don't trust her one bit!" I blinked. Navi growled at me then flew over to Link.

"OK… You want to know the truth?" Link nodded. I sighed. "I'm from a different dimension where your adventures were all put into a videogame that I've played before and I know everything about you…" I said really fast. Link blinked then his eyes narrowed.

"Really? Ok then if you know so much Who's my best friend that I've known since I was little?" He was testing me. "Her name was Sariah. She has green hair, green clothes and green eyes." I answered. His eyes widened with shock, but went back to narrowing.

Suddenly a dark flash swirled around us. Link got his sword ready and I just got in my fighting stance. At school people would try to beat me up so I had to learn some moves. A dark wolf like thing landed in front of me making me yelp in surprise. Link brought his sword down on the beast making it growl and hiss in pain. "Monsters. Come on lets go! I still need to ask you a few questions!" Link glared at me while I ran behind him and Epona.

Oh, this will not end well.


End file.
